Simplify the expression. $(-2a-2)(-a+6)$
Solution: First distribute the ${-2a-2}$ onto the ${-a}$ and ${6}$ $ = {-a}({-2a-2}) + {6}({-2a-2})$ Then distribute the ${-a}.$ $ = ({-a} \times {-2a}) + ({-a} \times {-2}) + {6}({-2a-2})$ $ = 2a^{2} + 2a + {6}({-2a-2})$ Then distribute the ${6}$ $ = 2a^{2} + 2a + ({6} \times {-2a}) + ({6} \times {-2})$ $ = 2a^{2} + 2a - 12a - 12$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 2a^{2} - 10a - 12$